Vehicle braking systems employing advanced fluid control capabilities for wheel anti-lock control and associated purposes are now familiar devices. The typical solenoid-based ABS system uses two solenoids per wheel or control channel to effect anti-lock control. One solenoid is normally open and the other is normally closed. Often, the overall braking system employs additional solenoids that are interconnected in the hydraulic circuit for various purposes. During an ABS cycle, the normally open solenoid is closed and the normally closed solenoid is opened in appropriate circumstances to effect wheel pressure reductions. The re-application of pressure is in general, effected by re-opening the normally open solenoid and re-closing the normally closed solenoid. This arrangement enables independent control channel pressure regulation for achieving increasing pressure, holding pressure, and decreasing pressure states. Disadvantageously, this type of system tends to be relatively costly to implement since two independent valves and corresponding electric drive circuits per control channel are required for operation. It would be economically beneficial if the number of solenoids necessary for the required pressure control could be reduced. However, any such system has been slow to develop for use in competitive application in any given vehicle platform. Accordingly, a desire continues to exist for a competitive, compact and flexible ABS system that is capable of high volume manufacture for real world application.